Romano's Suicide attempt
by CheesyBirdie
Summary: Romano had a thought, dose the world need 2 Italys ?, do they even need him? this summary fails plz read one warning I cant spell so sorry for anny spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic**

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if it isent verry good. I dont encorage suicide , i think its stupid that some one would want to end their life.**

**i wrote this for fun in school whith my friend shannon who rote one about Italy getting Pasta poisoning , which all started cz our other friend wasn't in school , so we were going to do a hetalia week of desaster but we got board and gave up :P (i know i'm lazy but thats one of the reassons im the romano of my group)**

**I don't own Hetalia (I wish I did but I don't)**

**Romano's suicide attempt**

* * *

"Great another world meeting!" Romano thought to himself while making some tomato soup "I don't even know what's the point in them! All it is is America comes up with some stupid idea to save the world and every one just starts arguing! Oh and then the real fun starts. The Potato basted tries to control every thing and Italy ends up cowering in a corner!

"The point is they never even notice me. They all notice Italy sitting there in the corner waving his white flags, but when I shout at Spain for being such a basterd or at China or any other Nations all I get in reply is 'Why cant you be more like your brother?.'"

As Romano made his way to the bedroom a terrible thought came into his mind "they don't even need me. ... What's the point in existing if no one likes you, if all they do is shout at you?" As Romano climbed into bed he tried to push the thought from his mind, but it wouldn't seem to budge. After a few hours of considering it Romano actually started to believe that it was a good idea.

Romano put on his coat and wrote a note on a piece of paper. It read ' To Italy. If you get this note then it means I didn't turn up at the world meeting I'm sorry, but if you want to see me one last time meet me at Stormy Point***** 1 hour after the meeting goodbye from Lovino.' As Romano took a last glance at his home he walked out the door and made his way to Stormy Point.

* * *

*** i know its cheesy but i couldent think of annything els**

**plz revew it makes me happy **


	2. Chapter 2

Italy was thinking about what he would tell Romano When he turned up at his house. "I'll just tell him the truth" Italy thought happily to himself. "I'll just tell him about the new recipe I found about how to make the perfect pasta, and then he won't get angry with me for waking him up!" As Italy drove closer to the house he wondered why the lights were off and remembered that the world meeting started in an hour. "What if Romano has already left for the meeting? Italy thought out loud to himself "but the meeting starts in an hour, and knowing Romano he'll just be sleeping late. Ve~ that's it he'll just be sleeping late, which means he'll have two things to thank me for when I open the door!"

When Italy finally reached his brothers house he was surprised to find the door unlocked. "why did big brother leave the door unlocked? Italy wondered while walking through the hall and making his way up to Romano's bedroom, where Italy was sure he'd find his brother sleeping soundly in his bed.

" hey Romano wake up!" Italy shouted. But there was no answer. As Italy looked around the room to see if there where any clues to where Romano was, He came across the note.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was at the meeting except Italy and Romano. And everyone was starting to get annoyed at the Italian brothers absence

" WHERE ARE THAY !" Germany shouted across the table " IT'S 9:30 AND THE MEETING STARTED AN HOUR AGO!

"They've probably slept late aru..." China said to try calm the angry nation. "…Again"

Just at that moment Italy came running through the conference room doors.

"Germany, Germany!" The Italian Shouted in a worried voice

"What. What is it" Germany said forgetting that he was angry at the Italian for being late.

"IwenttoRomanoshousetotellhimabou-"

"Calm down Italy aru" China said in his usually calm voice.

"Ye we cant understand a word your saying!" America Shouted from the opposite end of the table.

"KEEP OUT OF IT!" Germany spat back.

"Germany, I found this at Romano's place. And it's really creeping me out!" Italy cried handing Germany the note.

"This isn't good." Germany said to China.

"What, what's going to happen to Romano?!" Italy exclaimed while looking into the other nation's eyes.

"We think Romano might be about to…" China trailed off. "Do you know what Stormy Point is aru?"

"Yes it's a cliff not far from Romano's House" The Italian Nation said as he realised what Romano was going to do.

"America aru." China said to the other nation as he was talking with some other countries. "Would you let us borrow your plane for a few hours aru?"

America must have heard the urgency in the Asian country's voice and said confidently "ye but just because I'm the hero and I'm met to help when people are in trouble!"

"Thank you America aru " China said politely as he, Germany and Italy ran out the room.

"Maybe you wouldn't make such a bad hero" Germany said with just a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice as he just ran out of view of the meeting room.

* * *

Romano looked down at his watch and sighed fighting the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes. "I guess he's not coming."

As Romano Made his way to the edge of the cliff he decided to say his last words "I'm sorry Italy. I'm Sorry." He turned around and fell….


	4. Chapter 4

Pain hit Romano. First in the legs and then making its way up through his body. He wondered why he hadn't died. He knew it wasn't easy to kill a nation but surely that fall would have killed anything. This time Romano couldn't fight the tears the pain was too much. But just as he was slipping into unconsousness he heard a voice. This voice belonged to Italy.

"Romano! Romano!" Italy cried. He knew his brother wasn't dead but he couldn't bear to see him in this shape.

"Don't worry Italy aru." China said soothingly to the sobbing Italian country. "he'll be fine if we get him to hospital soon."

Italy knew that China was right, because Romano didn't fall that far, only a couple of meters. But what worried him most was the way he landed. Romano's legs crumpled beneath him as he hit the plane, and Italy was worried that he could have broken his spine.

As Germany flew the plane to the nearest hospital Romano woke "I... Italy?" The wounded Nation said whilst looking up into his brother's eyes.

At hearing the sound of his brothers voice Italy yelled with joy "Germany, China! Romanos awake!"

As China walked up to Romano to ask him about how he was feeling, he tripped over a bowl of pasta, that Italy must have left on the floor. "aaah! My foot!" the Asian country screamed as he tried to pull his foot out of the wall. "Germany help me aru!"

"What you want me to leave the controls just so I can help you get your foot out of a wall? Are you mad!?"

"AaaH!" Romano screamed in pain whilst he tried to sit up.

When Italy noticed and rushed to see what was the matter " Romano are you alright? What did you do?"

With Italy there fusing over him Romano found it hard not to blush with embarrassment. He hated it when other countries saw him like this, so vulnerable, so weak.

"don't worry Romano." China told him "Germany said that we should be arriving at the hospital any moment now aru."

That's another thing he hated. The Potato Basted. He didn't know how his brother could be so fond of something like that.


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital Germany, China and Italy had to wait in the waiting room for the results on Romanos x-ray .Every one was nervous to see what the results would show, and all of them were board of waiting.

"ARGH! How long dose it take to have a flipping x-ray!" Germany shouted at the wall.

"Don't worry Germany it shouldn't take much longer now aru." China said whilst rubbing life back into his ankle.

At that moment a doctor came in and told the trio that they could go see Romano now. That he'd been lucky and had only broken his legs.

At this Italy ran straight to Romano's room where he found him lying on the bed , looking upset and slightly embarrass.

"Fatello im so glad your ok"Italy said concerrned. "im..ok thankyou"romano replyed

"so Romano", Italy said excitedly. " when can you come home?"

"As soon as you like." Romano said with a smile creeping up onto his face.

At the sight of his bro smiling Italy couldn't help but join in.

"Im sorry, Italy" Romano said as his brother helped him into a wheelchair.

"sorry for what for what?" Italy said confused.

"for upseting you and ..." Romano said " Im not upset lets go" Italy said with a big grin. china grined as well.

Italy wheeled Romano out leaving China and Germany.

"so then china, America is not going to be happy that you put a big hole in his plane"

"im not worried aru. I made the plane it was bound to fall apart soon " china said as he giggled

"I bet you I know what America would say ... Damn you cheep Plastic"


End file.
